Through Time and Time Again
by edward18
Summary: After the world has reached a time of peace and Eggman, Sonic, and his friends long dead what happens when a new Robotnik appears and declares to take over the world?...why send out the new heroes, Blaze and Silver of course!
1. Chapter 1

A New Day a New Adventure

Years and years had passed since the adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog and his various companions in their quest to stop the treacherous Dr. Eggman Robotnik from taking over the planet earth using the power of the chaos emeralds, supernatural beings, and his robots. Ever since then the world had gone into a time of peace and unity with great cities and societies being vastly built and expanded upon while the Chaos Emeralds along with Knuckles the Echidna and the Master Emerald seemed to just vanish into the folds of time. In time the entire world seemed to simply forget about the events of the past entirely only remembering them when they saw ancient relics in museums until the threats began to happen.

Even though Dr. Eggman Robotnik passed away long ago, a new Robotnik popped out of nowhere to take his place. With his white mustache and bluish sunglasses over his eyes the new Dr. Robotnik declared time and time again that he would take over the world and become greater than his ancestor ever was. Only after Robotnik had taken over Central City had G.U.N. been dispatched to take care of the problem. However, it wasn't enough and ultimately Robotnik's forces had won and transformed the city into an enormous badnik production facility.

As time stretched onward Dr. Robotnik would continue to claim parts of the earth (usually vastly populated cities with tons of resources) as his own and carry out his plans without hesitation or diversion. Little did anyone expect anything to be able to stop the nefarious doctor, nor did they expect it to be two humanoid animals that did it. The newest queen of Soleanna, Blaze the Cat, and her best friend, Silver the Hedgehog, set out to put an end to Robotnik's ordeals and finally put an end to the madman's plans taking back most of the property he stole in the process. Victorious, the duo returned home and were praised by most the populace of Soleanna and the world.

* * *

Yawning, Blaze walked to the balcony of the palace of Soleanna and looked out over the grand city that her ancestors had helped to create. By this point and time there were various hovercars that levitated just above the surface of the black streets and highways as kids rode hover-vehicles around for enjoyment. "There truly can be peace on earth," Blaze sighed to herself as she closed her eyes and smiled before letting the smile droop into a small line of disappointment on her muzzle, "I really hope those rumors of Dr. Robotnik coming back to power aren't true but if they are me and Silver will just have to take him out again."

Just then she heard a voice come over the intercom in the castle. "Miss Blaze," it said in a nice sounding voice, "Master Silver is here to see you." "Let him in," she replied back over a microphone device on the wall. After a few minutes Silver stumbled into the room and picked himself up embarrassedly. "Hey Blaze," the hedgehog said stammering and rubbing the back of his head, "just wanted to know if you wanted to go out for a walk or something with me." "Why?" "Well," Silver said a bit bored, "There's not really anything to do here anymore now that Robotnik's finished so I just wanted to see if you wanted to do something was all." Putting a finger to her mouth in thought Blaze nodded, "Sure, I guess we could. Just let me get some things." After strapping on a backpack she and Silver raced each other out of the castle and down the streets of Soleanna.

"Betcha can't beat me!" Silver called back to his long-time friend not seeing that he was about to slam into the side of a building. "Yeah," Blaze replied with a smirk on her face as she bent over the downed hedgehog, "I bet I can't." As Silver got back up he thrust his hand at Blaze's back and held her in place with his psychic powers. "Hey!" she cried out shocked, "No fair! You never said we were allowed to use our powers!" "I never said we weren't though either now did I?" Silver laughed and ran past her. Happily they raced past various shops and houses and groups of people until they were both out of breath and miles away from where they originally started.

"Well," Silver said gasping for air with his hands on his knees, "I think we both needed that." "Yeah," Blaze agreed also gasping, "At least it gave me something to do other than just pace about in my room all day thinking of the past." As they both smiled at each other an explosion caught their ears and they turned to look towards the east. Leaping up to a rooftop in their unique manners they could spot a building in the distance had caught on fire for some reason with G.U.N. already heading towards the chaos. "I bet I can beat you," Blaze said smiling with her hands on her hips and leapt to another rooftop. "We'll see about that!" Silver replied before covering himself in a greenish aura and launching himself through the air in the direction of the fire.

* * *

"I win!" Silver called out to Blaze as he walked towards the emptied G.U.N. vehicles, "Where is everyone..." "What's that?" the cat asked landing next to the hedgehog and pointing at a human-shaped body lying on the ground, "Hey...that's someone from G.U.N..." "Indeed it is!" a familiar humorous yet evil voice confirmed from behind them as the egg-shaped human rose in his hovercar from behind the burning building, "Nice to see you two pests again." "Robotnik!" the both exclaimed getting into fighting positions. "I thought we finished you!" Blaze yelled clenching her fists and filling them with fire. "Oh nonsense!" Robotnik replied laughing, "You one of my bases, I was able to escape while you two were!" "What are you up to now?" Silver barked. "Are you really as stupid as you make yourself out to be kiddo? I'm going to try and take over the earth again! What else? Sure it'll be harder now that you've gotten rid of a lot of my resources and property but I've been able to manage! Now then, to show you the fruits of my labor!"

Pressing a button on his control panel, Robotnik opened up the bottom of his hovercraft and launched two new badniks out of it. "These were able to take care of those annoying G.U.N. soldiers, now let's see if they can get rid of the main problem." Laughing, the scientist flew off leaving the humanoid animals to fend off their new opponents without distraction. "Ready?" Blaze asked Silver receiving a nod from him, "Go!" Without hesitation the duo jumped into the air and unleashed a volley of their powers onto the two badniks almost instantly annihilating them. "It's too bad humans are so weak compared to us," Silver sighed looking at the downed soldiers around the building, "We need to stop Robotnik!"

* * *

"I'm sure those annoying idiots survived," Robotnik snickered as he levitated over some city streets, "But I just needed to keep them preoccupied for the time being until I was able to snag this!" Coming to a stop in an alley Robotnik let loose a maniacal laugh and looked upon the Sol Emerald he had been able to obtain, "Those idiots may not have realized it but they showed me what these emeralds can do when they last attacked me! When I get them all together, I am going to rule this planet and no one in the universe will be able to stop me!" Laughing insanely Robotnik took flight again into the night sky.

* * *

"Any news on Robobutt?" Silver asked Blaze over their communicators. "Can't find him," the cat replied, "I think those badniks were merely a diversion for us." "Unfortunately, I think you're right," Silver agreed and looked about the rooftops of the city spotting Blaze's figure, "Blaze...are you on the rooftops?" "No, I was patrolling the streets remember?" "Uh oh..." Silver said as he saw the robot's eyes glow blood red, "I may need some backup..." "Silver?...Silver?"

* * *

Well, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, don't worry the later ones will be longer and I have this all thought out already. I just hope this was a pleasant start and just want everyone to know that the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald play a big part in the overall story of this. It may not seem like it at first but just stick with this story and see how it turns out, you may or may not like it (feel free to come to my house a physically hurt me if you do not ;) 


	2. How to Send a Threat

How to Send a Threat

"Damn it Silver," Blaze hissed under her breath as she ran across the streets in her ruby colored shoes, "What've you gotten yourself into now?" Even though Silver was very naive and stupid at times Blaze still loved him as he was the only real friend she had ever had, accepting her when others made fun of her and her powers. "If Robotnik so much as lays one of his nasty bots on his skin he can consider himself a dead man."

BOOM!!! The cat flipped through the air with her hair on end as an explosion occurred in the building right beside her sending her flying through a car. "Oops," Dr. Robotnik snickered to himself as he saw Blaze skid to a halt below, "Looks like my little sensor bomb missed, I won't though!" Instantly picking up on the hint that the mad scientist would somehow attack, Blaze leapt into the air and landed kneeling down in front of Robotnik's face on the front of his hovercraft. "What the?! Get off my control panel you little freak!" "Oh this?" she asked slyly ripping the controls and equipment clean out of the vehicle and dropping it to the ground below, "Alright, I'm off!"

Screaming, Robotnik attempted to regain control of the falling craft as Blaze flipped off it and lowered herself down the side of a building, "Had enough?" Frantically Robotnik fiddled with the few controls that remained amidst the smoking wreck of an eggmobile activating various luxury items and deadly weapons that proceeded to be used on him and everything within a five foot radius of the craft. Boredly the cat watched her prey struggle and writhe in agony and desperation doing anything he could to attack taking note of the scene only when she saw one of Robotnik's lasers use a Sol Emerald to blast a car to shards.

"AH!!!" Robotnik finally screamed, "That's it! You are dead you freaky little feline! Get a load of this!" Her eyes raising, Blaze spotted a button on the palm of Robotnik's hand which flickered red upon the pressure of the scientist's finger being applied to it. "I didn't think I'd have to use this this soon," he snickered evilly with a shine in his glasses as a large dark shadow hovered into view above his figure, "But you leave me no choice kiddo. Witness my new and improved creation, the Eggsterminator Mach 3!" "Don't you mean just improved?" Blaze hissed not showing how afraid she actually was. The last time she and Silver had fought the revived Dr. Eggman Robotnik mech they had nearly been all but annihilated before they were able to find a way to actually damage the monstrous creation.

The earth beneath Blaze's feet shook as the mech landed in front of her with a loud THOOM!!! and stared down at her. There stood, weighing over 100 tons of metal, the ancient revived egg-shaped bodied humanoid mech which arms that, below the elbows, levitated below the shoulders, truly a masterpiece of mechanics no matter what time period it was created in. It's colors repainted from Robotnik's ancestor's original design, it now looked even more menacing than ever with it's body covered in much denser armor and many more weapons. "Now then!" Robotnik exclaimed making his way into the head of the mech which was also the cockpit, "How's about you get a load of this Blaze the Cat! Prepare to die!"

* * *

Coughing up some blood Silver looked around for the mechanical copy of his friend which they had previously encountered at Robotnik's last main base of operations. "You're better than before, aren't you Maze?" THWAK! Silver was flung head over heels from behind by a single punch of the metal feline as its eyes glowed red in the darkness of the night air. "Ugh...last time I had Blaze to help me out, this isn't fair at all." In a split second Maze was in front of the hedgehog again and slammed its foot into his chest flinging him over a generator on the rooftop of the building.

Hastily Silver shook his head around in a mixture of confusion and agony. WHAM! Again the young humanoid animal was hurtled through the air and this time through a window of another building. Barely conscious with blood dripping down his head he could here the abominable mimic's feet tapping across the floor as it walked towards him. Finally, Silver forced his eyes to crack open a bit and saw Maze standing in front of him with a fireball beginning to be generated in its hand. "Hope I don't kill myself," Silver whispered to himself as he began to build up energy in his body and the ball of fire began to glow green causing Maze to stare at it in confusion.

Silver forced himself to backflip as best he could over the computer terminal he had been resting against as he forced the air molecules of the room into the fireball causing it to expand within the metal creature's hand eventually engulfing the entire figure of his friend in flames. "Sorry Maze," Silver sighed clutching his head and looking at the burnt robot, "But I couldn't just stand there and let ya kill me...is there an earthquake or something? The ground's beginning to shake quite a bit...ACK!" Not paying attention to the robot, Silver failed to notice the silent Blaze-like monster get back to its feet and wrap its metal clawed fingers around his neck, "Oh come on!" Painfully, Silver raised his hand to the robot's face and tossed the robot with his powers as best he could resulting in it merely stumbling back a bit but letting him go in the process. Immediately the hedgehog launched himself through another window and levitated onto the roof of a lower building with glass sprinkling down around him.

"I really hope Blaze can get here soon, I'm almost out of energy," Silver coughed as Maze leapt down in back of him ready to strike with a fireball. Just as the fire got within a foot of him, Silver spun around and used his powers to fling the ball back to the robot like a slingshot hitting it directly in the breastplate. Taking the opportunity, Silver then ran as fast as he could over to the humanoid cat robot and slammed his foot into its faceplate as hard as possible sending it flying into the side of the building they had battled through. Panting by this point, Silver moaned as he saw Maze's eyes flicker back to life and the figure leap back onto the rooftop before walking slowly towards him.

* * *

KRSHREW!!!!!!! An entire building was incinerated upon impact with the lasers Robotnik shot forth from the eyes of the eggman-like mech. "Damn it," he hissed peering down at the cat, "Why can't I hit you you annoying animaloid?" Wide eyed, Blaze tried her best to avoid the attacks of the juggernaut before her, stumbling around and nearly out of breath. "I can't keep this up much longer..." The earth shook beneath the cat as the gargantuan mech brought its feet down over and over again walking towards her and firing various missiles and lasers in her direction. Screaming, Blaze was struck by a missile finally and blasted through a brick wall of a warehouse.

Hissing, she clutched her side and stumbled behind a metal crate to take refuge from Robonik. "Ugh!" she moaned angrily, "Why did Silver and me split up?! This is about the most idiotic thing we could have done. Well, we didn't know Robotnik was back this prepared but still...I hope Silver's alright...what's that noise?" It was quiet at first but then it grew louder and more earpiercing like a torpedo being launched slowly. "SHIT!" she exclaimed and began running as fast as possible towards the exit of the warehouse vainly using her fire to rocket her along faster. BLAM!!! As the mech landed where Blaze had previously been it sent shockwaves through the ground annihilating any building, car, or object in the process flinging the surviving creatures and items through the air at high speeds.

"Well that should have gotten her...what the?! She's still alive?!" Robotnik screamed in pure rage spotting the limping creature struggling about on a torn apart street below, "Die already!" Laughing evily the mad scientist launched a volley of missiles at the injured cat only to have them freeze in midair as Silver leapt down in front of her. Spotting his friend behind him Silver tackled her out of the way letting go of the missiles as Maze leapt down where they used to be. "NO!!!" Robotnik screamed angrily as he saw one of his best badniks get blown to pieces from the missiles with Silver and Blaze nowhere in site, "AH!!!! Those little monsters! I'll kill them...ugh...I really need to calm down, I'll have another chance. For now though, I gotta get out of here, not that G.U.N. or anyone can really do anything to me while I'm in this robot."

Laughing maniacally, Robotnik lifted the mech off the ground and, upon morphing the mech into a more jet-like mode, flew off into the horizon. "How bad are you hurt?" Silver asked Blaze cradling her in his arms gently as she struggled to move. "Pretty bad..." "I'm sorry I wasn't there Blaze, we could have taken him probably." "It's not your fault," She said smiling weakly, "If you were there we'd have both Robotnik and Maze to take out, it was pretty lucky that you found me when you did considering Maze landed right where we were." "Yeah," Silver laughed and looked out from being the pieces of debris they were hiding behind, "So, did you find out what Robutnik's up to?" Coughing, Blaze spat out some blood and shook her head to try and get rid of some of the pain before sitting up against a rock and folding her arms, "He's after the Sol Emeralds." "What? Why?" Silver asked a bit confused about the whole situation, "They're just gems." "No they aren't," Blaze replied with her eyes closed as she rested, "In our final fight with Robotnik last time when we had the Sol Emeralds with us I could sense a great energy being given off from them. He seeks to utilize this power to try and take over the earth again." "I didn't feel anything." "Well I did," Blaze sighed opening her left eye, "And his machines sensed it as well. It's an indescribable feeling that you need to witness to fully understand. If he gets his hands on all seven Sol Emeralds we won't be able to stop him."

"Well, where do we start looking for them?" Silver asked Blaze curiously as he rubbed her injured leg. "I don't know," she replied closing her eyes again and moaning a bit, "I guess wherever Robotnik attacks is where we're headed." "Great," Silver murmured, "Being led by a madman, how nice." "It's the only way I can think of at the moment..." Quietly they sat in the settling rubble of the torn apart setting resting for a bit until Silver broke the silence. "Wait a second...didn't you say that you could sense the gems' power?" he asked looking into her eyes, "perhaps we could use that to track them down ahead of our dear insane friend." "I only sensed it that one time Silver, when we saw them at Robotnik's base and when I was fighting him before he used the Eggsterminator on me before I saw that he actually had one of the emeralds with him."

"Are you sure he's trying to get the emeralds?" Silver whispered a bit more confused now, "I mean, he just had one emerald with him." "I'm positive that's what he's after Silver, completely positive. We need to stop him as soon as possible." "If we can just get our hands on at least one we'll have a much better chance of stopping this supposed plan of his," the hedgehog said as he stood up and stretched, "What the..." Annoyed, Blaze looked up in the direction Silver was pointing and spotted a blimp with a large television screen on it with Robotnik's wretched face plastered on that laughing insanely.

"Attention citizens of earth!" the evil madman announced to apparently the entire planet, "I, Dr. Robotnik have taken it upon myself to unite the world as one in the ways I see fit! Though I have had quite a few setbacks I am nowhere near finished with what I began! Wherever I traverse I shall conquer, those that stand in my way shall be destroyed! I recommend you all simply surrender to my superior way of thinking and not risk any rash actions against my person and cause! If you do not cooperate I shall take it upon myself to liberate the earth of humanity's stupidity and all shall go into a great depression of chaos and destruction! Thank you for your time citizens of earth! When I'm through with this planet it shall be a new age, the age of the Empire of Dr. Robotnik!"

Wide eyed the two companions stared at the floating television screen as flickered back to its programmed commercials with cries of panic and insanity coming from seemingly everywhere around them. "Well," Silver sighed helping Blaze to her feet, "Guess he's made his move; Robotnik really knows how to send us invitations doesn't he?" Nodding, Blaze balanced with her arm around Silver's neck and they began to walk through the wrecked part of the city being sure to kick Maze's head module as they passed by.

* * *

And there you have it folks, the end of Chapter 2 of this story. Told you I'd be making the chapters longer...even though I know this isn't necessarily much longer they will be longer chapters I promise, I'm just trying to get down whatever I can type down before I have to get back to school at the moment ) If you like this story please leave comments or whatever, I just enjoy writing this is all It will get more complicated and will utilize various things in the Sonic series timeline to make it all fit together. It will also reveal how Eggman and Eggman Nega (Dr. Robotnik for this story) were able to travel between time periods in the Sonic series as well as show various cameos and returns of some possibly unexpected characters. Hope you all enjoy this as much as I like writing it so far and stay tuned for more! 


	3. Prepare for Liftoff

Prepare for Liftoff 

Bright lights illuminated the night sky's clouds as cries of terror and panic came from streets below. Ever since Dr. Robotnik had announced his new attack on the earth it had sent the entire world spiraling into a panic with the governments of the earth nearly unable to do anything to comfort people. All G.U.N. forces had immediately been dispatched to try and stop the mad scientist but no matter what they did they were annihilated wherever they attempted to place their attention on the hordes of robots in Robotnik's empire. Still, no one had found any sign of him after he had attacked the two humanoid animals that had previously stopped him and the world had begun to go into chaos upon hearing of his demise not happening.

* * *

"Um...Blaze?" Silver said knocking on the bathroom door in her room, "can I come in?" "Hold on a sec...alright, come on." With one eye closed Silver opened the door and stepped into the steamy large marble room with Blaze submerged except for her head in the bathtub. "Whoa..." Silver trailed off with his eyes wide as he looked around the king sized room before noticing his friend and blushing a bit, "Um...so, how're you doing?" "Well, my arm and side still hurt a bit but I'll manage," Blaze replied unable to see Silver's face that well through the mist, "Any word on Robotnik?" "Not yet there isn't. Everyone's been hysterical, even your staff, ever since he announced what he was going to do." Sighing, Blaze lowered herself deeper into the tub of water so that only her snout remained above the surface and closed her eyes.

Sitting in next to the bathtub for a few moments Silver looked at his thinking friend who suddenly opened an eye to stare at him. Blushing Silver looked away in a mixture of embarrassment and fear for what Blaze might do to him later on. Raising her mouth back above the water Blaze spoke again, "I've given some thought to your plan Silver. Yes, I think I might indeed be able to sense the Sol Emerald's power and will try to once we start on our little adventure to stop Robotnik. I just hope he hasn't been able to find too many as of right now. How's about you patrol some?" "Alright," Silver nodded and smiled before standing up and saluting, "You can count on me." "Silver." "Yeah Blaze?" "You look like an idiot doing that."

Embarrassed once more Silver walked as best he could out of the steaming setting and back into Blaze's cooled bedroom. He really did respect his friend a lot and would probably do just about anything Blaze asked him to do, especially if it was to hunt down Robotnik. As he looked through the drapes covering the windows of the room, Silver could just barely make out a ton of G.U.N. troops in the streets below hurrying citizens this way and that. He was astounded that one person could cause such panic and mayhem in one split second. Just how had Robotnik gotten all the equipment and robots and gadgets he had at his disposal? How did he, of all people on earth, acquire such an IQ? Why him?

"Are you patrolling yet?!" Blaze's yell from the room behind him interrupted Silver's thoughts causing the hedgehog to blush again and smack his forehead. Quietly tiptoeing out of the window, Silver lifted himself into the night air and launched himself over the rooftops of Soleanna to begin his search. Almost instantly an explosion happened off to his left and he dropped to a rooftop to check out what was happening below. There was something alright, a badnik gunning down G.U.N. soldiers left and right. "Looks like they could use some help," Silver said to himself sternly and lowered himself down behind a statue of an old spiky haired hero to avoid being spotted.

"Take it out men!" the commander of the platoon shouted before being shot by another badnik's laser from behind. The spider-like robots with laser guns on the tops of the bodies continued to fire a barrage of the deadly projectiles into the remaining members of the G.U.N. platoon with them practically helpless to do anything other than die. "Oh man!" one of the troops shouted before being shot in the arm and falling to the ground, "We're screwed!" Just then, one of the badnik's was sent hurtling into one of the others smashing them to pieces as Silver leapt onto the final remaining one's back and tore the laser off before firing the gun downwards through its body destroying it as well.

"You guys alright?" he asked turning to them and spotting the injured comrade, "Let me help." Lifting his hand into the air Silver levitated a strip of a bullet proof vest of a fallen troop around the hurt one's arm and wrapped it tightly beneath the shoulder cutting off the circulation of blood to the arm better than if any natural being had tried to do so. "Yeah..." one of the G.U.N. troops said bewildered at what he just witnessed, "I think we'll manage. If you're after Robotnik it looks like you'll do better than us Silver, we were able to find information on where he's making all these badniks but then we were ambushed and in pretty bad shape until you came. There's a factory where the old festival of Soleanna used to be held long ago where Robotnik's mass producing these creatures."

Saluting the soldiers as he did Blaze, Silver thanked them and began to run along the streets of the panicking city. Spotting various badniks along the way Silver made sure to destroy them until he was suddenly hit by some metal object that slammed into him from above. "Ugh!" Silver exclaimed tumbling head over heals through the street eventually skidding to a stop, "What the heck was that?" Coughing as he got up Silver looked around and clutched his bruised head. "The Marvelous Queen?" he murmured as he spotted the hover bike with a cyborg purple weasel wielding a what looked like a cork gun and cowboy clothes on top. "Looks like you're having a bit of fun aren't you?" Fang the Sniper laughed and swiveled the bike around aiming it at the hedgehog, "Well, I'm sorry but I can't allow you to continue this little destructive path of yours kiddo. You see, I've been hired to kill you if I spotted you, and let me tell you, what this guy's offering me is much more than your life is worth. Got nothing against ya kid but business is business." Clenching his fists together Silver collecting energy in them and prepared for a very unpleasant fight.

* * *

Sighing, Blaze finally walked out of the bathroom wrapped in a purple silk robe and sat laid down on the edge of her bed with her eyes closed. "Now let's see here..." she whispered to herself and began to concentrate trying to form a mental image of the figure of a Sol Emerald in her mind. Slowly she began to feel a bit of power flowing through it but it faded back to wherever it had come from. Once more, this time scrunching her snout a bit in frustration, Blaze tried again. The Sol Emerald began to fill with power and turn a light shade of some indescribable primitive color before fading once more. Angrily the cat leapt out of her bed and slammed her foot into the leg of it causing her to clutch it and jump around the room on her uninjured foot.

"Why can't I do it?!" she hissed painfully and tried to set her foot back down on the ground slowly so as to avoid putting too much pressure on it, "I was able to do it when I was right near them!...where's Silver? Oh right, I sent him out on patrol." As her foot recovered Blaze began to pace around the room in frustration as she tried again and again to form the emerald in her head getting closer each time but inevitably failing. "Maybe I need to get out of my room, haven't gone to the throne room in quite some time."

Deciding to run Blaze darted down the halls of the palace avoiding any humans, animals, or robots in her path making up her staff and residents. Smiling she began to remember a time when she had been on more adventures with the old hero, Sonic the Hedgehog. Even though she had been unable to figure out just how Eggman and their Dr. Robotnik had been able to warp the timestream or, as they called it, travel between dimensions, she had had a lot of fun stopping the duo of idiotic madmen with the blue hedgehog.

Without realizing it, Blaze had finally sped into the throne room and slammed into the large metal chair launching her through the air and into a wall. Not noticing she'd sent tremors up the wall, the cat got back to her feet and shook her head dizzily until she heard something hit the ground behind her. As she turned around Blaze's expression of dizziness and laziness turned to that of shock and horror as she saw what she had caused to fall, the Orb of Chaos! Hastily she picked up the glass sphere and checked it for any cracks or shatters. Finding none Blaze breathed a sigh of relief and set it back up on its indention in the wall. She didn't know what would happen if the orb had shattered, especially in a time such as this! It was one of the only remaining relics of the old adventures of Sonic and and his friends, even outliving the Chaos Emeralds it had seemed. Though no one ever knew why the orb was so important Blaze's ancestors knew that they had to keep it safe as Sonic himself delivered it to them and told them how important it was.

"Miss Blaze!" a human voice cried over the intercom, "Badniks are flooding the lower floor of the palace! All the G.U.N. troops are getting slaughtered, you need to evacua-AH!!!" With that the transmission was cut short and Blaze propelled herself down the steps of the steps of the enormous dwelling as fast as possible. "If Robotnik's here himself, he's dead." Blasting through a door with her pyrokinetic powers, she leapt onto a spider-like badnik and ripped its laser off its body piece before blasting away at the robotic monsters swarming her home.

* * *

Coughing, Silver spat out a bit of blood as he spotted Fang charging at him again and back flipped out of the way. "Kid, if you just stay still I promise to end it quickly," Fang snickered swerving the hover bike around and charging once more without loosing any speed. Dodging the vehicle once more Silver looked around for something to smash the charging maniac with, or at least divert him. "What's Robotnik offering you that's so precious?" "Oh nothing much, just immortality and a bunch of pretty lady servants!" Fang laughed and slammed the front of the Magnificent Queen into Silver's back hurtling him into the side of a car, "And a ton of money and a high position for when he's in power!"

Taking out his cork gun Fang pointed it into the smoke generate by the damaged car and fired incinerating the vehicle in an instant. "Where's his body?" Fang murmured scratching the back of his head in confusion, "I could have sworn that he hit that thing." "Don't you know it's not nice to swear?" Silver asked landing on the back of the Magnificent Queen and kicking Fang off. "Why you little brat! You're tougher than I gave you credit for!" the purple weasel barked and fired another cork just missing Silver's cheek. "And you're more deadly than I imagined," Silver complimented back and launched himself up above Fang to avoid another cork.

"Why don't you come down here and fight me like a real hero?" Fang laughed with his robotic eye fixed on Silver while his normal one looked at his hover bike, "That's how Sonic the Hedgehog fought me!" Apparently agreeing to the terms Silver landed in back of Fang and slammed his foot into his opponent's back. "Ugh!" the weasel growled as he skidded along the ground and flipped back up, "Take this!" Leaping backwards Silver avoided yet another cork only this time it didn't explode, gas began to spray out from it blinding the hedgehog. "Ah!" Silver yelled flailing his arms around, "This isn't fair!" "Heroes are the only ones that play fair kid," the assassin laughed and slammed his fist into Silver's stomach knocking the wind out of him, "I just do whatever I can to get the job done!"

Helplessly Silver tried to punch and grab Fang but continued to just get beat up as his opponent antagonized him. "If you do anything to get the job done why haven't you finished me off yet?" "Good point," Fang snickered and loaded his gun with an electric cork while keeping his robotic eye on Silver. Click! Hearing the sound of the cork locking into place the hedgehog dropped to the ground and swirled his body around in a circle with his legs locking on Fang's knocking him off his feet. With a grunt Fang hit the ground and spotted the hedgehog with his robot eye. "How'd you do that?!" he exclaimed jumping back to his feet only to have Silver slam his fist into his nose and hurtle him out of the cloud of smoke bleeding. "Simple, I heard your gun load," Silver replied as the smoke finally dissipated.

"You really are better than I thought," Fang coughed and stood back up again, "But that won't stop me from killing you, I've had basically an entire century to hone my skills!" "How have you been able to survive for so long?" Silver asked crouching into a fighting stance, "It can't just be because you have a robot eye." "Oh no no no!" Fang laughed scratching the back of his head, "You see, upon Dr. Eggman Robotnik's, that's this Robotnik's father or grandfather or something, defeat he offered me something, a chance to be immortal! He was going to try and perfect the Immortality Research Project that his grandfather started with the legendary Shadow the Hedgehog! Well, before Eggman passed away, he decided to leave me in my little cryogenic sleeping tube! Gee, that sure was nice of him wasn't it? Cause guess what? This new Robotnik found me and made an even better deal with me! Tons of girls, eternal life, great position in the new world order! Only condition, I keep you and your girlfriend out of his way!"

"She's not my girlfriend!" Silver exclaimed blushing with a nervous face, "We're just real good friends!" "Sure you are," Fang jibed as he laughed, "And I'm a lowly little goody two shoes that tries to stop an insane madman from taking over the earth." Growling Silver's body was engulfed in a greenish hue as various cars, mailboxes, sewer lids, and other nonliving objects lifted off the ground and were aimed at the assassin. "How's about we see just how much of a success of that immortality expiriment you are?" Silver said darkly as Fang's organic eye widened to the size of a frisbee.

"Um..hehe...listen kid, maybe we can work something out. I take back everything I said about you and you're idiotic feline compadre...just cause I'm immortal doesn't mean I can't get hurt! Please please please don't skewer me!" he begged with a nervous look of fear on his face before his ears perked up hearing a buzzing sound in the distance, "Thank god, the calvary has arrived!" This time it was Silver's eyes that enlarged as he spotted the tons of jet and spider badniks charging towards him. In hesitation the hedgehog launched all his powers were holding at the hordes as Fang leapt back onto the Magnificent Queen and aimed towards Silver, "KILL HIM!"

* * *

Taking out the badniks in handfuls, Blaze turned the tide in the palace completely securing the second floor all on her own after they had already made it halfway through the floor. "Secure your positions!" the queen ordered as she sped along the marble floor of the palace ripping clean through 5 spider-like badniks in her way, "You're not to leave your assigned sections!" With practically all of the troops in the palace bewildered to see their leader doing much more damage than them, protecting them all, and progressing to the source of the problem they did as they were told with the sheer fear of what Blaze would do to them later if they didn't obey her.

Thousands of badniks turned their attention to the cat as she blew open the door to the stairway between the first and second floors. Before they even had a chance to fire at their new target Blaze was charging through them with the badniks shattering to pieces wherever she propelled herself. "So you think you can wreck my palace do you?" she screamed covering herself in a purple hue and thrusting her arms outward incinerating everything within a few yards of her as she expanded the firey energy that had moments before engulfed her figure, "Well I'm not letting that happen!" Suddenly she felt a laser tear through the side of his shoulder spraying blood everywhere.

"Agh!" she cried and clutched her new wound, "do you know how badly I've been hurt already by your boss?!" Spinning around she slammed her fire engulfed foot into the spider-badnik's body module crushing it in on itself and proceeded to spin around the room with her leg extended tearing through the rest of the badniks. However, there was no end to the badniks, they just kept pouring in through the doors and windows of the first floor. Suddenly she spotted the doors of the elevators off to the side open as various badniks clambered into the vessels. "Attention all troops on the upper floors!" Blaze shouted as she made her way to the intercom, "backup requested on the first floor! As many as possible! Those remaining shut down the elevators somehow! The badniks are using them to get to the higher floors!"

As the badniks gathered around her Blaze could hardly hold them off. Thankfully help almost immediately arrived in the form of hundreds of G.U.N. troops stationed around the palace as they clambered down the steps and began picking the badniks off taking a few hits themselves. As the forces of the badniks dwindled around her, Blaze leapt over to the G.U.N. troops shooting as many fireballs as she could out of her uninjured arm. "Will someone take care of those elevators already?" Blaze hissed spotting more badniks pile into them. "Miss Blaze!" someone said over the intercom, "They're piling up in the throne room! Reinforcements are needed right now! AH!!!"

"Stand your grounds," Blaze ordered the troops on the first floor, "I'll get some soldiers from the other floors to accompany me to the throne room." "But miss Blaze!" the commander of the troops exclaimed as he blasted another badnik to pieces, "We can't risk you getting hurt!" "I've been doing way better than most you soldiers," she replied and leapt up the staircase. As she walked through the second and third floors she signaled for various G.U.N. soldiers to gather around her on her way to the throne room ordering some troops to weld elevator doors shut whenever they passed them. "Ten of you go up there and we'll follow once you scout out the area," the cat ordered pointing up the staircase to the throne room. Nodding, ten of them did as they were told and screams and yells followed as well as one of the troops being thrown completely down the stairwell bleeding.

Shaking her head, Blaze headed up the steps with the troops following nervously behind her. Instantly they were bombarded with laser fire from the hundreds of badniks swarming the room. "Miss Blaze!" a soldier cried tackling her out of the way only to be shot through the heart from the attacking spider-like badnik. The soldiers kept firing as constantly and best they could into the hordes slowly being taken down with them cornering Blaze and the soldiers.

* * *

Panting Silver rushed along the road towards where the ruins of the old Soleanna palace should have been as the badniks' fire constantly rained down around him. "Give up already!" Fang laughed riding up alongside the hedgehog, "this is amusing but I have things I need to get done!" Hastily Silver darted into an alley with the flying badniks slamming into the sides of buildings in the process leaving only the spider-like ones. "Alright, this is just stupid," Fang sighed as he watched Silver emerge from the alley with only the spiders following him, "time to finish this brat off!" Stepping on the gas, Fang sped forward at top speed and pointed his gun at Silver's right temple, "Sayonara!"

"Bubye," Silver replied and tosses held Fang in place with his psychic abilities while the Magnificent Queen spun out of control and flipped onto its side. "You little brat!" Fang screamed as he dropped to the ground, "DIE!!!" This time the cork hit Silver dead in the back and blasted him off of his feet and through a window of the factory. "Wait a minute...NO!!!! He's made it!" Shaking his head Silver got back to his feet and looked around at the various lifeless badniks being worked on on conveyor belts and hooks. "Holy crap..." he said with his eyes wide, "these things are endless..." "And they'll remain endless," Fang hissed angrily as he stepped forward on the catwalk Silver was on, "I do admit you are far far far better than what I expected but now, I must cut your life short if you don't mind. No hard feelings of course."

Snickering, Fang aimed his gun right at Silver's forehead as the Magnificent Queen approached from the other side of the catwalk. "Nice to have battled you kiddo," Fang laughed and fired the cork only for Silver to duck and leap upwards avoiding both the cork and the charging Magnificent Queen which proceeded to slam into its owner and topple them both into the chasm below the catwalk. "Whoa..." Silver commented looking over the edge and listening to Fang's scream, "that looks like a long way down...now, then! About this place!"

Hurriedly Silver rushed along the catwalk until he got to a computer terminal on a metal platform at the end where he began to fiddle around with the controls. "Ignition sequence starting up," said a robotic voice, "Badnik production powering down." "What?!" Silver exclaimed punching the terminal, "Ignition sequence?!" "Well well well," came a voice from behind him, "Looky what we have here, a young silver hedgehog with psychic powers, how scary. Honestly, how did you survive your journey here? The badniks should have been able to cut you to ribbons."

"Who are you?" Silver asked turning around and spotting the floating humanoid animal figure, "Oh, how rude of me, I didn't introduce myself did I? Well then, my name is Ghost, I'm the end result of the Immortality Research Project continued by Dr. Eggman Robotnik and revived by his descendant. Robotnik designed me to carry out his final wishes and thus I shall. However, you're standing in my way at the moment. Guess this would be the perfect time to test out my skills on a trained flesh and blood combatant."

Getting into a fighting stance once more Silver readied himself to fight his opponent as it lowered itself down in front of him. There in front of him stood a humanoid creature with a hedgehog-like nose and three fingered claws for hands. However, he had hair like a human and the face of a humans with rings where his ears should be. Below his neck his body turned red with rings white stripes and the red of the body meeting up right above the stomach where it dipped down in a line forming a red belt right above the pelvis. Between the red body and belt was black as well as the legs with straps below the knees. Finally, below all that were grey soles and below the elbows the arms turned white.

"Try your hardest to fight me please, I was designed to be superior to Shadow the Hedgehog and am very eager to test out my abilities on an actual living opponent as well as see how superior my intellect is compared to theirs in battle." A bit nervous Silver put his hand up and broke away a badnik from its conveyor belt smashing it into Ghost. As the smoke cleared Ghost remained there unharmed in any physical way. "May I go now?" it asked politely smiling with no sense of anger while it's hands began to fill with vast amounts of energy. Just then the entire building shook and wobbled beginning to down around them and Silver sped towards the window he'd been thrown through by Fang.

* * *

Finally Blaze and a few soldiers had beaten back the badniks in the throne room and the elevators had been stopped. Agonizingly Blaze threw open the doors to the actual throne chamber to see Dr. Robotnik in a huge snake-like mech waiting for her with the Chaos Orb in his hand. "Hello Blaze," he hissed with a grin plastered on his face, "I honestly didn't think even you would be able to get through all that, but no matter, I have what I came for. Now to kill you!" As he said those words Robotnik's cockpit sealed shut and the snake mouth of the mech slammed forth at the cat spewing balls of energy at her.

Leaping out of the way Blaze just barely missed getting hit as the soldiers on the ground were nearly incinerated. CLAMP! "You weren't running away were you?" Robotnik laughed raising the mech's mouth over its tail which had caught her in it, "I always imagined you ending as a trapped rat!" Just as the mech's fangs touched Blaze's skin a loud rumbling shook the city and everyone, including Robotnik, looked out a nearby window to see a warehouse in the distance shatter to splinters with a large aircraft rising out of the debris. "Ah, my ride has come, let me just what the?!" as everyone had been watching the aircraft Blaze had sucked as much energy as possible to her body and unleashed it in a rather chaotic ball expanding from her and destroying the mech's tail as well as tossing the Chaos Orb into her hands from his cockpit.

"No!" Robotnik screamed scratching his head wildly and reaching for it, "Give it back!" "No way!" Blaze screamed and kicked the mech as hard as she could with her leg on fire sending Robotnik hurtling out of the palace, "Don't you dare come back here again!" As he faded into the distance Blaze wobbled upon lowering back to the ground and fell flat on her face unconcious. Immediately the remaining soldiers rushed over to her and carried her towards her room.

* * *

"UGH!!" Robotnik screamed angrily and slammed his fist down upon the bridge of the ship's computer terminal, "I was so close to getting that stupid orb! Everything had worked out!" "You don't need it sir," Ghost said floating up behind him, "at least not right now, there's still the Master Emerald, I can show you where it is." "This thing had better be worth it," Robotnik hissed to his ancestor's creation, "Cause if it isn't I'll have you annihilated." "It's the thing that controlled the Chaos Emeralds when they were around. It unified them when they were together and sent their power coursing into the user that possessed them at that time," the humanoid creature informed him with Robotnik suddenly taking vast interest in it while ghost walked towards a window in the bridge, "If you have it you have the power to harness the power of the Emeralds once they're brought together and then nothing can stop you." Laughing a bit at first and then more and chaotically after a few seconds Dr. Robotnik's spirits were lifted as he walked over to Ghost and stared out the window as well, "You know, this is the start of a very beautiful and beneficial partnership." "Indeed it is," Ghost replied as he smiled slyly with his hands behind his back.

* * *

Finally! A longer chapter! And all typed in one day ) I love making stories Well then, now you've seen one cameo and a new character. Hope this story isn't too dark for Sonic fans' tastes and hope I'm not boring anyone to death. Also hope it's not too complicated for people to follow, if anyone has problems please feel free to criticize me. This is perhaps the first Sonic fanfic I've ever done (mostly deal with Ed, Edd, n Eddy things), even though I've been a fan of Sonic since his second game came out and find it odd that I'm making one about the future of the series rather than Sonic himself. Well then, I guess stayed for more and review if you like it and stuff 


	4. Righteous Outlaw

The characters of this story other than the G.U.N. commander and possible G.U.N. troop characters later on as well as Ghost are owned by Sega.

* * *

Righteous Outlaw

"So, they are down aren't they?" Robotnik asked a figure on his computer screen, "At least hindered?" "Yes," the man replied, "Queen Blaze is in surgery and Silver the Hedgehog is busy worrying about her. We hope that this will all pay off in the end." "Of course it will," Robotnik replied grinning as he slouched back in his hover chair, "You'll have everything you asked for, I just hope that my little new assistant is right about the legend of the Master Emerald and everything. I mean the Chaos Emeralds just went missing but at least the Sol Emeralds will be a good substitute." "We'll keep things up on this end as long as you get the deal right on yours." "Of course sir, Robotnik out!" the doctor replied laughing and switching off the monitor, "Now then, Ghost, are you absolutely positive about the Master Emerald?"

"Of course," the humanoid creature with a hedgehog nose replied with its arms folded over eachother, "The Master Emerald was burried long ago deep within the Hidden Palace that the ancient Echidnas created to keep it safe after Chaos was sealed away in it. Your ancestor eventually uncovered it after crashing the Death Egg onto Angel Island and tricking its guardian. Upon the final time of it being used it was then placed back in the Hidden Palace to keep it out of anyone's hands with only Sonic and his companions knowing what truly happened to it." "How do you know all this?" Robotnik asked astounded. "While I was being developed your ancestor fed my brain information from disks he recorded speeches and various other things to. He was the only one other than Sonic and his buddies to find out what happened to the Master Emerald." "You truly are a work of art," the mad scientist complimented as he got up and walked over to the artificially created lifeform's side, "But I'm not unwilling to destroy art if it doesn't prove useful."

* * *

"What do you mean I can't see Blaze?" Silver asked the guard outside of her room, "She always lets me in!" "Sorry Silver," the G.U.N. guard replied shrugging, "The doctors aren't letting anyone in while they work on her." "But it can't hurt could it?" "There's no way to tell," the guard said causing the hedgehog to begin pacing in front of him irritably, "But if you want to know where her attacker, Dr. Robotnik, is, the airships we sent out after his aircraft were able to land a tracer on it before they were destroyed." "Where's the tracking device?!" Silver exclaimed clutching the guard with wide eyes pressed up against the guard's. "Um...it's in the debating room that politicians meet at when they come here," he replied before Silver leapt off him and dashed down the hall, "The G.U.N. commander is using it!"

WHAM!!! The doors of the Debation Room were thrown open as Silver entered and looked at a computer terminal on the center table with a large hologram of earth above the table. "Excuse me," the G.U.N. commander said grabbing Silver's arm, "Just what do you think you are doing here?" "I'm going to hunt down Robotnik!" Immediately the room burst out in fits of laughter with only a few quieting down once they saw that it had been one of the heroes of the world that said it. The commander raised his hand causing the entire room to finally settle down before turning to Silver. "Listen," he said calmly, "you and the queen may have been able to overthrow Robotnik before, but do you really want to risk doing that again and possibly getting killed?" "Blaze is one of my only friends," Silver hissed pulling the commander close, "And my best one at that. I'm trying to bring Robotnik down not just for her, but so that the entire world is safe!"

"While I'm glad to hear that you're not doing this out of revenge I can not allow you to go on ahead with this," the commander replied standing up, "If we lose you the people will lose hope seeing that one of the ones that brought down Robotnik last time is dead." "The people that truly want to live without him ruling will not be hurt that I've died, if anything it will encourage the people that really wish to survive to not allow him come to power. Me and Blaze are not little displays to be put on stands after doing one great thing. What about guys like Sonic and Tails and Knuckles and all them? They always did what was right without thought of their own gain no matter what they were up against! They knew what prices they could pay and Knuckles was the only one to buy it out of all them!"

A bit speechless the commander opened his mouth then closed it again putting his hand to his mouth in thought. "Time have changed Silver," he said, "People are more reliant on heroes in times of war and depression, some practically can't live without them, they generate hope in times of darkness from viewing their past deeds. If you were to be lost it would send the world into even more panic." "Blaze would come after me I'm sure." "That'd be even worse if the queen was lost." "I am not going to be used as some icon by the government!" the hedgehog barked slamming his hand down on a table next to the door and began looking over the globe of the earth with a light where Robotnik's ship presumably was, "I'm going whether you want me to or not!"

"You will be marked as a vigilante, you'll be going against our direct orders," the commander informed him with his hands behind his back, "We'll have to throw you in jail." "And that wouldn't be considered a hero falling?" Silver replied and darted out the door, "You'll have to catch me first!" "Sir?" one of the troops said from behind him as the commander spun around, "Orders?" "Make sure he doesn't leave the palace, he's too be thrown in a bolted cell with bolted down items in it once caught." he told them.

"I need to find a way out of here!" Silver said to himself urgently as he rounded a corner merely to be shot with a tranquilizer dart, "Ugh!" he moaned pulling it out of his back and running to the other side of the hall avoiding more dart, "Great, now I've just made one of my best allies I could possibly have enemies, good going Silver." A dart brushed by his cheek as the troops rounded the corner surrounding him ready to fire. "Come peacefully," one of them ordered. "Make me." Almost immediately all the guns fired darts right at his body only for them to freeze in midair and swivel around to be shot back at their users.

Without time to say anything Silver continued to run through the palace with G.U.N. troops pouring in from everywhere and firing various sorts of projectiles. "You're under arrest!" they continued to shout over and over rhythmically while the attack continued with G.U.N. robots now joining in on the fun and spewing lasers about. Screaming the hedgehog ran as fast as possible not noticing that he was coming to a door. WHAM! Slamming through the door Silver flipped over the balcony on the other side and began to fall to the ground far below. "AH!!! I'm gonna die I'm gonna die I'm gonna...I can use telekinesis." Just feet away from slamming into the ground he spread out his arms and slowed to a stop landing lightly on the ground. With no time to stop and stare back up at the awed G.U.N. troops Silver continued to rush along the streets of Soleanna now a criminal by law.

* * *

"What are you doing?!" Blaze screamed at Robotnik as he laughed insanely standing above the cat, "Robotnik! Are you even paying attention to me?!" "HAHAHA!!! We're all screwed...we're all screwed!!!! AHAHAHA!!!!" he laughed obviously not able to be reasoned with anymore, "So, it's all come to this..." Sitting down in his chair Robotnik looked at the feline, "And you and your friend are trying to stop this? How can you? The earth is going to be destroyed!"

Just then Blaze was sucked backwards, not just through the room but through the wall as the buildings crumbled to the ground...well not crumbled, debuilt themselves with tons of humans and humanoid animals bustling about backwards while the sun and moon above switched spots over and over again at an insane speed. "AH!!!" Blaze screamed clutching her head and closing her eyes, "What is going on?!" As she reopened them cautiously she could see she was now floating in outer space with the earth far below and the sun and moon still. "What the..." she whispered quietly. Suddenly something caught her attention in the corner of her eye, a blazing streak of bright blue light swirling about with a darker more purplish streak heading straight at earth. Unable to do anything Blaze watched as the streaks separated and smashed into two different parts on earth.

Gasping for air Blaze awoke with a start in her darkened room connected by wires to various machines and her shoulder in a cast. "Wha...why am I here?...oh my aching arm!" Irritably she scratched at the cast in vain. Finally giving up after about two or three minutes she decided to look around the room. "Yep," she sighed, "It's my room all right, guess I was just dreaming. Hope Silver's alright..." Looking off to the left she spotted a communicator on the table next to her bed and decided she'd better use it to find out how Silver was and if he'd been found. "Hello?" she said into it, "This is miss Blaze speaking, does anyone know how Silver the Hedgehog is? Has anyone seen him?" "Hello miss Blaze," a robot replied back through the earpiece, "Silver the Hedgehog is currently an outlaw as of 2:03 AM today." "What?!" Blaze screeched. "Silver the-" SNAP! Breaking the communicator in two Blaze tried to calm herself and figure out what was going on. "Oh Silver," she sighed shaking her head, "What've you gotten yourself into now?"

* * *

Panting, Silver made his way into a metal crate in the back of an alley as it began to rain down on the city. "Ugh, why did I ever directly disobey them? I could have at least pretended to go along with them for some period of time. But no, I had to go and shout out my entire plan of what I was going to do, right in front of their commander!" banging his head against the wall of the crate he complained to himself, "why am I always so stupid?! Without Blaze I can never do anything right! And as I speak Robotnik's out there terrorizing the world, why he's already half way across-wait a minute...I know where he is! I completely forgot that I looked at the tracking device! I need to get moving!"

Hesitantly Silver stepped out of the crate and into the raining alleyway checking around for any G.U.N. troops or robots that could be after him. "Looks like the coast's clear..." he said to himself and spotted a brown cloak which he picked up and wrapped around himself before continuing on through the alley, "I'll need some sort of disguise if I'm against the law now, they'll be sure to have my face plastered on every screen in the city, if not the world." And sure enough, as he stepped out of the alley he saw a hover bus drive by with a holographic image of his face on the side along with specifics about his features as well as a reward displayed at the bottom.

"I just have to make my way to the airport and I can probably find something to hunt down Robotnik with. The nearest one is just a few blocks from here," Silver murmured passing through hordes of people and humanoid animals only stopping to stare at passing G.U.N. officers for a few split seconds. "So far so good..." he said quietly as he saw the airport in the distance growing bigger as he walked towards it, "I just have to find a one man vessel and I'm on my way." Now then, by this point and time in the future the common cars hover upon the ground beneath them and do not require oil as a fuel source thus preventing pollution. Likewise, planes of Silver's day are known as space jets which rocket across the sky much much faster and more efficiently than our ways of traversing the skies.

Finally making it to the entrance of the large structure, the cloaked figure walked silently away from the busy crowds and made his way to the side of building. Quickly now, with no one to see him, Silver began to run along the wall which eventually turned into a fence keeping intruders out of the landing strips and space jets' perimeters. "Just gotta find a way in..." he said as he passed a luggage cart, "Aha!" As gracefully as possible the hedgehog slid in between the boxes and cases if the cart and rode the rest of the way along the fence ultimately having it turn into an opening in the fence with a laser in place not allowing anything on carts into the area.

Just as the cart finished entering Silver somersaulted out of the mobile platform and pressed his back up against the back end of one of the many platforms on which space jets rested while dormant to hide himself from any of the employees. "I knew my hide and seek training with Blaze would pay off sooner or later," he said smiling then frowned, "Maybe I shouldn't have left, G.U.N. might harm her...no, she'd want me to do this, she'd know that I should do what I see is right." Startled by a sudden space jet zip past him into the noon sky Silver jumped and looked around with his eyes landing on a one man space jet just a few yards above on a platform.

"Man, this is way easier than I thought it'd be...now how do I get up there without getting spotted?" Panicking a bit now, the hedgehog peeked his head out from behind the platform and saw tons of employees and robots bustling about on the ground floor he was on. "Damn it...hm?" just then a cart full of explosives pulled into sight stopping just beneath a large space jet, "Oh lord...well, it is a heavily armored one, shouldn't be too damaged..." Closing his eyes Silver began to concentrate his energy into a nearby pole holding one of the space jet platforms and pried it loose from the ground levitating it into the air beside him. Opening just one eye to focus on the explosive contents in the cart Silver thrust his hand foreward causing the pole to hurtle right into a pack of dynamite at breakneck speed. Even by this point dynamite was still a highly unstable item to use and as such it immediately exploded upon impact with the pole setting fire and explosions along the underside of the armored passenger space jet.

Instantly the entire staff on the ground floor began screaming and rushing over to try and stop the fires and mayhem. "Sorry," Silver said quietly as he floated up to the now unnoticed one man space jet, "But you all will thank me later." Having piloted a space jet from his previous adventure with Blaze the controls came almost naturally to Silver (especially after that encounter with a few of Robotnik's jet mechs, he'd never forget how to maneuver a space jet after that no matter how bad he might be) and in no time at all the vehicle hummed to life under his control. Everyone turned to stare at the fleeing space jet as it took off unauthorized into the sky with the hedgehog in it saluting everyone below humorously.

* * *

Yawning, Blaze the cat walked into the throne room of the palace of Soleanna and sat on the metal chair putting a hand to her chin in thought as she rested. "Silver...god I hope you're alright, out there, all on your own. You'd better not die or I'm really going to have to kill Robotnik, not to mention those idiots that are trying to arrest you..." she sighed looking up at the Orb of Chaos, "If only you could do something without me." After a few minutes of resting Blaze stood back up and stretched looking at the orb once more before going over and taking it off its indention in the wall, "Maybe you could be of some use sometime instead of just sitting here."

A few more minutes passed as the cat stared hypnotically into the sphere of clean blue liquid unable to think of anything for some reason. The sound of the throne room door opening is what startled her back to life causing her to spin around and hide the orb behind her back. "Hello?" the G.U.N. commander called into the dark room, "Miss Blaze?" "I'm right here commander," she replied putting the orb back into its place on the wall with the man unable to see through the darkness, "What do you want? I am allowed to walk in my own palace." "Oh," he said smiling, "I just thought you might want to rest or take a bath or something is all, more relaxation helps heal faster." "I've had enough resting thank you very much," Blaze told him sternly as she folded her arms, "What is this I hear about Silver going to be put in jail?"

"Oh," the G.U.N. commander mumbled standing up straight and crossing his arms behind his back, "It was this morning when you were having you cast put on miss Blaze, he burst into the Debation Room and told us he'd be going to take on Dr. Robotnik alone against our direct orders for him not to." "And why isn't he allowed to?" Blaze asked raising an eyebrow, "he's more capable than most of the soldiers in taking out badniks. He just doesn't fully understand things is all." "Well," he replied with a half hearted smile, "if he dies during his assault or is lost somehow the world will be deva-" "Save it," she ordered putting a hand up, "I've heard this little song and dance before from you when you were telling about the "dangers" of taking responsibility into my own hands on our first attack against Robotnik."

The G.U.N. commander could simply lower his head in as the queen walked by with her eyes never leaving the direction she was going in. "If you're after Silver for that don't expect that you're going to do that to keep me here once I am better," she warned with a hiss in her voice, "I'm going off to help him attack Robotnik and whatever he has waiting also."

* * *

With clouds accumulating in the sky Silver's space jet sped through the darkening setting towards the direction he though Robotnik and his massive airship to be at. It had been hours since he'd taken off from the airport after which he had to evade various different kind of combat space jets owned by G.U.N. in order to survive. Ever since then he'd past over cities, lakes, and finally made it to the ocean. Bored, the hedgehog leaned his face into his arms resting on the control panel of the aircraft keeping a look out for any intruders into his line of sight. "I wonder how Blaze is holding up," he sighed and closed his eyes imagining how badly she might be hurt from her encounter with the mad scientist, "I hope she's alright, I really do...I need to be more independent for this! If I always rely on Blaze I'm not going to get anywhere myself!"

Just then he heard an explosion from the back of his ship and smelled smoke beginning to fill the cockpit. "Great," he said looking back and using his powers to seal up the hole the badnik's laser had made in the rockets of the ship, "Looks like I finally got some company." Steadily the aircraft turned about to face its enemies and began blasting through the jet badniks which looked all too familiar to Silver. "Looks like I've entered Robotnik airspace," he told himself glaring through the front window at the thousands more badniks there to greet him.

Slowly but surely he made his way through the fleet of deadly robots and as the clouds began to part in the now night sky he could make out the enormous battleship which he'd been inside of for a few minutes last night when it was disguised as a warehouse. "Looks big enough," Silver laughed nervously, "I am so going to die." All of a sudden however, G.U.N. ships darted past his and towards Robotnik's firing lasers at the badniks surrounding the ship only to start getting shot down once they got within acceptable firing distance. "Glad they're not after me...hey, maybe I can use their diversion to get on board!"

Pushing the space jet as much as it could possibly go he blasted through the air towards Robotnik's ship firing chaotically into the defending badniks all the while. He may it past the first fleet of jet badniks and a few cannons before he finally started get hammered upon by the endless amounts of laser fire and missiles. Eventually the jets were incinerated and he began falling through the sky towards the outside deck of Robotnik's battleship. Falling and falling Silver began to think about how badly he might get hurt in the wreck. CLANG! Crying out Silver was surprised to find himself not dead and still falling, he had bounced off the battleship! "What? NO!!! Stop falling stop falling! I need to be back up there you stupid piece of machinery!" he yelled to his vehicle as he gathered up all the energy he could and cloaked the ship in a green aurora slowing its decent but not stopping it, "Stop...please...stop..." With as much effort as he could give Silver tried in vain to stop the space jet eventually passing into unconsciousness from energy loss.

* * *

"Such a waste of valuable materials, but still," Robotnik sighed stroking his mustache and staring out the bridge's main window, "as long as it keeps the act going." "Robotnik," a voice came from the screen of his computer, "We found out a few hours ago that Silver commandeered a space jet and took of to try and stop-" "It's alright my kind sir," he laughed darkly, "We just now took care of your little assignment. As we speak that annoying hedgehog is hurtling through the air at breakneck speed. You only need to worry about keeping Blaze out of our way now." "Yes sir..." the voice replied and clicked off.

"Well," Fang laughed as he stretched and walked towards the window to accompany Robotnik, "Looks like you're having a fun time. Why have those idiots handle the humanoid animals when you can simply kill them yourself?" "It's just a precaution Fang," Robotnik replied and walked over to his computer clicking a few things and bringing up images of Silver, "Something my ancestor never took interest in." "At least he was humorous to be around," the weasel sighed closing his eyes, "You're way too dedicated to what you're trying to do." Huffing, the scientist simply looked over the hologram of the rodent he'd just had shot down. "I'm just saying it's going to hurt worse when you fail," Fang laughed and walked out of the room.

* * *

"Silver did what?" Blaze asked herself shocked as she watched the latest news flash across her television screen, "He really attacked an airport? Impossible, he isn't hateful at all but still, who else could have done it?" Looking over the news video again, this time in slow motion, she could clearly make out Silver's figure as it launched the pole into the explosives and fled in a space jet. "Oh Silver," she sighed shaking her head, "damn you're so idiotic sometimes but I would have probably done something similar to make sure I wasn't spotted at that point and time." Swiveling her arm around Blaze saw how well her shoulder had healed. Noticing no cracks, pops, or pain she began to undo the futuristic cast and stood up. "Now to get out of here," she said smiling and pulling on her clothes off to the side of her bed, "Don't worry Silver, I'm coming for you."

"We recommend you lie back down in your bed miss Blaze," the G.U.N. commander commented as he opened the large doors of the room and entered with a platoon of soldiers while Blaze strapped on her final shoe, "We can't have another hero dying." "What do you mean another hero?" the cat asked gathering energy into her hands with a glare on her face, "I told you I was going after Silver." The commander merely pointed to the television set on which the news was being reported. "This just in," the reporter said being handed a piece of paper, "the latest eyewitness reports of the remaining troops of G.U.N. that had launched an attack on Dr. Robotnik's battleship which was seen rising from Soleanna last night are notifying us of seeing with their own eyes the commandeered space jet from the National Soleanna Airport was shot down as its pilot attempted to infiltrate the battleship alongside them."

In shock and horror Blaze lost her balance a bit with her mouth wide open at what she had just heard. "You really are low," she hissed at the commander, "setting this all up to keep me here!" "We have footage if you want to know if we're lying or not," he replied, "You're not leaving, the citizens of earth can not loose another hero." Before anyone could stop her Blaze filled her hand with more energy than she had ever done before and slammed it into the commander's face. With the soldier's attention drawn to their harmed leader Blaze ran through the palace annihilating anything, from humans to robots to furniture, in the way of her escape with tears streaming from her eyes in fury. "Stop!" a soldier ordered only to get his leg blown off as Blaze propelled herself forward in a ball of fire, "Ah!!!!" Finally she erupted from the enormous front doors of the palace flinging them off their hinges and speeding into the city, "Silver isn't dead!"

* * *

"Great," Shadow sighed watching the news from the Ark's control room, "So, a Robotnik is causing trouble again, that's never any good. If it gets too out of hand I might have to intervene even though I'm tasked with protecting the Ark unable to die. If the Earth's thrown into chaos though the Ark's purpose will be lost...I'm thinking too much. Robotnik's always fail, it's their nature, even my creator failed at seeing through his original goals so there shouldn't be anything to worry about. Still, I better leave the communication lines open just in case." Calmly the immortal hedgehog typed a few things into the computer terminal of the control room and activated the Ark's defense systems before walking off into one of the halls in thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And thus ends another chapter of Through Time and Time Again. Hope everyone's liking this story and I haven't checked the reviews yet but I will after posting this chapter and make changes in later chapters where necessary from any critisms. Well...I dunno what all else to say except um...enjoy this chapter and review if ya like it? Happy New Years everyone!


	5. Blazing Through Chaos

Blazing Through Chaos

Opening her eyes Blaze looked around her and sniffed the air. Pure and clean, everything felt and looked that way in the tropical jungle that she had somehow ended up in. Gently she purred feeling the wind on her face and smiled as she got to her feet. "I don't know where on earth I am," she sighed and yawned, "But I like it. But how did I get here? Last thing I remember is running from G.U.N. to find Silver...Silver. Where could he-huh?" From where she stood Blaze could see a blue streak of light speeding towards the island.

Curious, Blaze began running towards the direction it would land in racing against the insane speed of the approaching beam that didn't seem to be bringing any destruction to the island. ZAP! The sound echoed hollowly across the land as the beam landed on the horizon causing a blue light to wash over the island bathing Blaze in an indescribable energy that one would have to witness to know. "The Sol Emeralds..." she gasped and propelled herself towards the impact site passing by various plants and vegetation in the path.

Finally she could make out a crater in the distance with an ancient civilization built upon stone and temples in the horizon. "Whoa!" she exclaimed as she felt the ground beneath her tremble falling backwards, "what is going on?!" That's when Blaze realized just what was happening as she saw the clouds getting larger and closer to the land, the island was being lifted into the sky! Regaining her balance the cat continued to run towards the crater and looked into it spotting, to her amazement, seven brilliant cut emeralds lying around a bluish puddle of what appeared to be water. "It can't be," she whispered wide eyed, "it's the...Chaos Emeralds...and if this island is lifting into the sky then...I'm on the legendary Angel Island..." Astounded, Blaze shook her head dizzily and woke up in the alley she had fallen asleep in.

"What the hell?" she whispered opening her eyes and yawning, "Was I really on Angel Island? Oh right, G.U.N.'s after me, gotta keep moving." In a similar fashion to Silver, Blaze found a ripped and torn cloth and wrapped it around her like a poncho or robe and began stumbling through the alley. It had been a few days now since Blaze had fled the palace and she'd been looking for a way to possibly get out of Soleanna. "Pathetic," she said to herself as she shook her head loosely, "So far I haven't found a way out of this confounded city and for all I know Silver could be...he isn't. He always finds some way to survive. It's his nature."

Sighing, Blaze continued onward passing by various people and humanoid animals with little to no attention being given to her. "So," she said swiveling her eyes about to observe everything, "this is what it's like to be a normal citizen. definitely a lot more interesting than being cooped up in the palace all day long. Oof!" "Watch were you're going," the man that bumped into said rudely as he passed, "Geez, freaking animal." "I'm sorry," the cat said confused back to him but he was already gone, "maybe I should pay more attention to where I go."

Upon saying this Blaze looked around her and saw that she did in fact have no clue as to where she was. All she could tell was that there were neon signs and buildings everywhere with run down areas cast aside next to the enormous sky scrapers. "Hello?" she called walking up to one of the homes, "Is anyone here? I'm the queen of Soleanna. I command anyone inside to respond and tell me where I am." "Ha!" came the reply of Fang the Weasel, "And what's a little brat like you doing out here in the open, all vulnerable and away from your guards?" "Fang?" she gasped astounded and backed up a bit, "You're alive?!" "I was tasked with the assignment to keep you and your boyfriend out of Robotnik's way so that he can take over the earth in peace," Fang laughed closing his normal eyes and continually staring at the cat with his robot one, "unfortunately I couldn't stop Silver but he's been taken care of."

Blushing with embarrassment and fury Blaze generated a ball of fire into one of her hands. "I don't know how on earth you're alive but I'm going to make sure that you join your generation in the afterlife!" she hissed glaring at the weasel, "But before I kill you where am I?" "Oh nowhere really," Fang laughed firing an electric cork at Blaze disapating her fire and knocking her to the ground stunned from the electricity, "Just where Dr. Eggman Robotnik stole the demon of Soleanna from long ago. The military of the city failed to stop him but released the monster and it tore this place to shreds in minutes! You should have been there, oh the screaming and crying! So so satisfying." "You're one sick creature," the cat coughed getting back to her feet and throwing a fireball in the weasel's direction, "So I'm at the ruins of Soleanna eh? How nice, that means I'm near the harbor." "You fail to take note that you're not going to make it there however," Fang said grinning and loading his gun back up as he dodged the fireball and shot another electric cork, "Cause I'm going to kill you."

* * *

"Sir," a G.U.N. soldier said approaching the commander in the palace and saluting him, "Blaze the cat has still not been found, what if she has escaped?" "No!" he replied angrily slamming his fist down on the arm of the queen's throne, "She needs to be kept in the city! The people need to keep their hope!" "Sir, if she's out of the city we can't really do anything more." Putting a hand to his chin the commander began to go into a state of deep thought and looked up at the Orb of Chaos. "Damn it," he sighed glaring, "Perhaps we should widen our territories a bit. Expand G.U.N. protection to neighboring cities to make sure Robotnik can't easily attack them and dispatch Squad Chaos to hunt down the queen. I didn't think it'd ever have to come to this but we don't have much other choice." "But sir," the soldier said shocked, "Squad Chaos is not ready yet! They're still not up to full fighting capacity and maturity!" "We don't have a choice!" the commander yelled at the soldier angrily, "the queen can take out anyone else in her path, we have to give an equal match to subdue her!"

Saluting nervously, the soldier walked out of the throne room and towards an elevator on the other side of the hall. "I can't believe what he's ordering, the soldiers of that group aren't done, they're bound to not do things properly," he sighed stepping into the elevator and pressing a button causing it to zoom down at an insane speed with a ball monitoring the gravity in the vessel to keep him from being destroyed as he turned to look out the window allowing him to see the entire city of Soleanna, "and even if they do manage to succeed they won't just subdue Blaze, they'll kill her, not to mention anyone else they please."

After about a minute or so the soldier was deep underground in the underbelly of the palace and the door hissed open letting cooled oxygen into the vessel. Sighing he stepped out and walked as orderly as possible down a long metal hall illuminated by green lights from grating on the pathway below him. Finally he stopped at a metal door and typed some numbers and letters into a key card device beside it causing the door to hiss open as the elevator had done just minutes ago allowing him inside where scientists were bustling about with their work. "Hello," said one of the scientists of the division, "why are you here?" "The commander is ordering Squad Chaos to be dispatched to find the queen."

"WHAT?!" the head scientist exclaimed loosing his balance as he took a step backwards, "That's pure insanity! They're not ready yet, their power is not controllable entirely yet and upon that they just do whatever they want as long as their primary target isn't around!" "I know," the soldier replied lowering his eyes shamefully, "But it's a direct order from the commander, he feels it's the only way to catch Blaze." "It'd be better to fail than to send out Squad Chaos!" the scientist explained rather frantically, "If they're let loose they'll do more damage than help." "That's not how the commander views it. He's dead set on keeping either Blaze or Silver alive even if it means making them prisoners." Growling the scientist walked past the desks forming the hallway of the room and turned left around the corner of a real hall once he reached the door of the room with the soldier following close behind, "I really question if he should be our commander sometimes.

Not replying, at least not in words, the soldier merely kept his pace with the scientist until they came to a computer terminal in front of a greenish window with three humanoid animal-sized capsules inside the room beyond. "Be ready to have the specimens dragged out while they're still dormant," the scientist warned as he punched in various commands into the keyboard of the terminal, "They're nearly unstoppable once awake." Putting a hand to his chin and raising an eyebrow the soldier replied, "Weren't there supposed to be four specimens of the project?" "Yes, but the fourth one is the youngest and still in its embryonic stage. It's not done growing yet...there!"

Sternly the two men watched as the tentacle-like cords keeping the capsules hanging retreated into the ceiling above the room dropping the objects to the floor with a clang. Then the lights in the capsules began to flicker on and off with electricity surging through them illuminating the fogged glass coating and heating them up making the glass clearer to see through. SPWEW!! The capsules shot out steam and liquid drained out as the tops flipped open exposing the specimens within to the cooled air of the outside world. "Be careful and hurry," the scientist ordered saluting, "And may god help us all." Nervously the soldier opened the door to the room and stepped in before bending over the first humanoid animal and reaching down to carry it out.

* * *

"UGH!" Blaze cried as she was hit by one of the electric cork projectiles and stunned for a few seconds, "Cut it out! You're really getting annoying!" "Why should I?" Fang cackled firing another just barely missing her hair, "It's so fun to here you scream and writhe in your torment!" By this point they had battled all through the back alleys of the city breaking just about everything in their path along the way finally making it to the harbor of Soleanna. Spotting a bar above, Blaze leapt up and grabbed it causing Fang to run forward beneath her to be hit in the back as she swung back down, kicked him, and pinned him to the ground.

"Give up you little Weasel," she hissed pressing her cheek against his as she bent forward with her legs on either side of his body, "and I won't kill you." "You idiot," he hissed back at her, "I'm not going to do what you say queeny, that's what you have peasants for you moron. I've been ordered by Robotnik to take you down and make sure you and your boyfriend don't inter-" The purple humanoid cyborg animal yelped in pain as Blaze bent his arm backwards, "He is not my boyfriend and you're going to die." "Coulda fooled me," Fang laughed nervously as his free hand fumbled around with his belt, "You two sure hang out a lot for being JUST friends."

"What would you know about friends?" the cat hissed again not noticing the cyborg unsheathing a dagger from his belt. "A lot more than you'd think!" he laughed stabbing her in the thigh and kicking her off him, "Take my old friend Rouge the Bat for example! We were great buddies going to treasure hunting and stuff together when she just decides to betray me to the police one day so she can get away! Boy, aren't friends great?" In pain Blaze rolled around on the ground clutching the cut in her leg as Fang loaded another cork into his gun, "And now, to make sure you stay out of Robotnik's way for good."

But the shot never came, Fang was slammed through the air and into the water of the sea beyond by some fast moving blur. "Well well, what do we have here?" one voice said with no one in sight as Blaze looked around for who was talking, "a cat I see." "No make that a girl," another lighter voice called back. "No, make that a nice pretty cute vulnerable princess," laughed a final voice as the three humanoid animals of Squad Chaos leapt down in a circle around Blaze, "Boy are we going to have fun with you."

* * *

"Ugh!" Fang moaned gasping for air upon breaching the surface of the water, "What the crap hit me? It couldn't have been Blaze, there's no way in hell that that little kitty cat could have thrown me...that...far...what's going on over there?" Sloppily, the cyborg got a pair of makeshift binoculars from his belt and peeked over to where he'd been battling Blaze just moments before spotting the three humanoid animals surrounding her. "What the...three humanoid animals...Squad Chaos?! What the hell?! They weren't supposed to be released this early! Damn! Well...at least that kitty cat ain't gonna give the bossman anymore trouble." Putting his binoculars back Fang began to swim for shore.

* * *

Shaking her head Blaze coughed some blood onto the ground and looked around at her attackers. Without time to even breathe two of them pinned her to a wall and the third stepped in front of her tugging on her shirt. "Get off me," she screamed angrily and looked at the blue hedgehog in front of her, "I'm the ruler of this city and...Sonic?" Grinning the face of her opponent looked up at hers indeed bearing an unnatural resemblance to the long dead hero of the world. "That's my name," he said with a hint of evil in his voice, "I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog!" "What?!" the cat exclaimed as she tried to pull against his two companions catching quick glances at them, "And who are these...Tails? And...who are you?"

Slapping his face the purple chameleon stumbled out of place loosing his grip on the feline and blushing embarrassed. "My name's Espio!" he barked menacingly grabbing Blaze by the throat and holding an enormous ninja star to her face, "How is it that I'm never remembered while the other two are?!" "Maybe it's just cause we're better than you," Tails snickered sticking his tongue out at Espio, "I mean, we must be quite popular here for a reason." "Why you little brat-" Looking around quite a bit freaked out Blaze took the opportunity to knock tails off her, pounce on Sonic, and rocket through the alleyway.

"I'll kill you!" Espio roared clutching Tails and throwing him against a wall, "How dare you say you're anywhere near better than me!" "Guys..." Sonic said irritably as he watched Blaze dash off into the distance, "Guys...GUYS!!" Finally the two animaloids stopped fighting long enough to pay attention to the hedgehog who currently had his two fists clenched in annoyance. "Our target is getting away." "What do we get for catching her anyway?" Espio sighed eyeing his companion, "I mean this our time to do whatever we want isn't it?" "Maybe we could make her our pleasure device," Tails suggested with a grin on his face, "and she's a queen to boot!" "That's what I was thinking, but we could do that to any girl," Sonic told them and began to pace about the alleyway, "We really should probably spend our time doing whatever we can."

Just then out of the corner of Tails eye the fox spotted a animaloid float drop down into the alleyway silently garbed in black, red, and yellow skin that looked like clothing with orange hair. "Hello there," Ghost said quietly turning everyone's attention to him, "I suppose you annihilated the cat by now?" "Who the hell are you?" Sonic asked getting into a fighting stance and charging up blue energy in them, "A new playmate for us to toy with hopefully?" The hedgehog laughing evilly released all the energy in a sonic boom at the presence of the intruder. His laughing however, stopped once the smoke from the blast cleared and they saw Ghost standing there unharmed with the energy Sonic shot at him collected now in his hand that he held extended in front of them. "More likely though I'm guessing you managed to loose her do to your immaturity," the Eggman resembling animaloid continued and threw the sonic boom back at the hedgehog slamming him into a metal wall of a building.

* * *

Irritably the commander's fingers tapped along the arm of the queen's throne as he stared deeply into the Orb of Chaos. "There should be some news by now shouldn't there?" he said to himself in an almost inaudible voice, "how come Team Chaos hasn't reported back yet? I mean I know they're not fully mature yet but we don't have much else of a choice..." Just then an image projected from the Orb from a computer screen in back of it plastering a shadowed face with shiny glasses covering the eyes in front of the G.U.N. commander's face. "Hello there commander..." the figure greeted darkly, "and how are we today? Skinning a cat I hope for her misactions? Or letting a not ready team comprised of beings equivalent to demigods run amok on your own city? Dear me, which is it I wonder."

"Sir please, I can explain-" "No need, no need," he laughed in a sarcastic evil manner, "my agent already told me of your little foul-up and I have another agent checking it out just in case. Blaze the Cat escaped their clutches and has made her way to a boat in the harbor of Soleanna. The G.U.N. robots were nothing compared to her power. Your new mission is to get Team Chaos under control and send them after Blaze the Cat or you will be marked as a target! Understood?!" "How dare you give me orders!" the G.U.N. Commander yelled at the person on the screen, "I do what is best for the safety of the people." "Ohoho! Don't make me laugh! Is making deals where your partners can't show their faces or presence most the time even a good thing for the people? My how times have changed haven't they? Do as your told commander or it's your demise! You're obligation is not to the people! You gave up your rights of freedom when you decided to be on our side," the enraged person yelled back slamming his fist down on the monitor he was communicating from shaking his hologram image, "now hop to it, or else."

As the screen faded away the G.U.N. Commander slouched down into the thrown and looked back up at the Orb of Chaos. "Just you wait..." he sighed with a grin, "You may think you're pulling the strings buddy but I'm not abandoning the people."

* * *

Breathing a sigh of relief Blaze stepped into the hoverboat's control room and began flipping switches and levers activating the vessel's systems. "Don't worry Silver, I'm coming after you, just hang in there...you have to be alright." Just then her ears twitched catching the sound of police sirens in the distance just a few miles from the harbor and dashed over to one of the windows to see the cars approaching. Something odd happened though, the group of vehicles split into two groups: one traveling to where she fought her attackers and the other obviously coming for her in a vain attempt.

Sucking air in she encased her hands in flames and walked out to the upper deck of the boat to deal with her new pursuers. "Hello there," she said waving at the police as they stepped out their hovercars, guns in their hands and robots floating about the scene, "why are you not defending the city?" "Princess," the chief of the police group announced over a megaphone, "you are under arrest and charged to solitary confinement until the incident with Dr. Robotnik is over. You must stay in Soleanna." "I don't think you fully understand the situation chief," Blaze replied, her eyelids lowering, "the incident won't end if we don't do anything, Dr. Robotnik will simply do as he wishes without much of anyone to oppose him." "We have a group after him." "What have they done," she asked, "That me and Silver could not have already done and much more with less damage taken to us?" The chief coughed a bit annoyed now and signaled to one of the police men to get out an electric net launcher while he continued his conversation.

"We're only acting in the best interest of the people." "Then give me permission to leave," Blaze demanded sternly incinerating the net before it could touch her upon opening her eyes, "me and Silver will take down Robotnik." "Silver's dead miss," the chief said a bit worried at how he just worded his statement. "Silver...is...not...dead!" the queen yelled maddeningly at the police and knocking the troops a few feet back with a fire-barrier unintentionally emitted from her body in rage. "Move in," the chief ordered to his troops and the humans and animaloids began to rush towards the boat with robots hovering above carrying deadly lazer cannons.

As the first troop charged onto the ramp leading to the boat Blaze flipped over him and slammed her foot into the back of his head hurtling him into the water below while she sliced another one's chest with firey nails acting as cat claws cutting clean through the person's vest and a bit into their skin. Next the cat crouched down and stretched out her arms allowing laser fire from one of the robots to pass right over her before she launched her body high into the air and began flipping nonstop until she landed on the robot and pointed its cannon at the other robots annihilating them. Finally she smashed through the top of the robot she was using and landed on her ship spinning around and blasting an enormous burst of fire onto the harbor incinerating anymore attacking robots or vehicles and stunning the humans and animaloids while at the same time launching her off into the sea at an amazing speed. "That was fun," she yawned and returned to the control room, "Now to find Silver."

* * *

"Now then, are you going to follow orders or not?" Ghost yawned with his feet planted on their faces while they squirmed about beneath him, "Because all sides participating in this event are quite angered by your performance so far." "They're angered?!" Sonic yelled, "We're the pissed off ones! I'm going to rip your intestines out and shove them down your throat! ACK!" "Thank you sir," the police man saluted Ghost while the troops surrounded Team Chaos shocking them into submition and placed metal rings around their heads, "these should keep the rascals under control, please go back to your daily life now, your assistance is no longer needed." Saluting the law enforcer back, Ghost walked off towards the harbor and spoke allowed so that Robotnik, listening from Ghost's cylinder ear piece, could hear him. "Blaze escaped," Ghost announced, "But Team Chaos is being brought under control. I'm supposing it's ok to lend enemies helping hands if it helps us in the end correct?" "Affirmative," Robotnik agreed laughing, "We just need to make sure Blaze doesn't reach us is all, I'm sure Team Chaos can take her down if they want to, now report back to base. We seem to have found a Sol Emerald..." With that Ghost jumped onto the surface of the water and began running off into the horizon.

* * *

Well, here ends the next chapter of the story =) Sorry it took so long to update, it's just I've been busy at school and all and bleh. Sorry if it's shorter also but I also have other things I need to get done. I just hope it's enough for the people that view the story. Give reply or rant on the story if you want, me gotta get back to drawing a poster for art! Happy vacation/easter everyone!


	6. Shadows of the Past

Shadows of the Past

"Hands up Dr. Eggman!" Sonic yelled at the mad scientist as he unleashed his latest mech on the group of aniimaloids, "Your plan's coming to a screeching hault!" "My my! Dear Sonic! You came...how nice..." Dr. Eggman Robotnik laughed coldly and ordered for the monster of metal to descend on Tails, Sonic, and Knuckles. "Give back the Master Emerald!" Knuckles shouted trying to punch the mech in vain, "You could destroy the world!" "Exactly you moron!" Eggman laughed and walked further into his base of Soleanna before saying into a communicator, "but I plan to take it over with this energy. Shadow! I need you in to make sure Sonic and his friends do not interfere until the procedure is complete."

* * *

The black hedgehog opened his eyes gasping and sweating. There he was, on the ARK, his home and the sacred place he was a guardian of, much like Knuckles was the guardian of the Hidden Palace Zone and Master Emerald...before they were lost in the rifts of time. Even though he had had so many years for himself to forget events he never did, Shadow was designed as a near perfect being and as such had a near photographic memory that never failed, unfortunately for him. Not always is immortality a blessing it seems, he always wondered why so many people wished they could live forever in their fear of their inevitable death. For him it was always the other way around, he wished he could die at times, wish he could experience an actual life cycle like a normal creature but could not.

"Shadow," came the voice of the robot Omega from one of the intercoms of the ARK, "the main energy gate of the ARK has shut down for some reason, we may be experiencing high levels of technical difficulties if it isn't taken care of. Please report to the Deck C7 at once." "Affirmative," Shadow replied from his end and leapt out of his bed which had probably a scientist's bed before they were killed by G.U.N. Shadow still harbored feelings of guilt for his creation but those had worn on, feelings wore on but memories never did.

"I bet Knuckles never had to make sure a rock formation was just right in his little shrine for the place to be kept in tact," the hedgehog moaned sleepily, not wanting to have to move but forcing himself to glide down the hall aboard his rocket shoes. Knuckles, possibly the only one still alive from that time period other than himself...if he knew where he was hidden away that was and if his theories were correct. Shadow still couldn't believe the events of that day and unfortunately would never ever forget them. He could remember the very smell of machinery moving about and working on various tasks in Eggman's base and feel the floor beneath himself shake as parts of the mech exploded.

"He can never build something that doesn't have a weak point is his problem," Shadow growled putting a hand to his head in frustration, "for a scientist he's rather stupid, especially if he hasn't figured out that I'm working for G.U.N. nowadays." "SHADOW!" Fang the Sniper called over his communicator, "I need help man! I can't hold Rouge much longer!" "Fang, I've got my own objectives to fulfill," the hedgehog told him, "do it yourself." "Come on man!" the weasel pleaded desperately as it sounded like something cracked in the background, "Egghead's gonna kill me if I don't do it!" "Tough luck."

Without another word Shadow clicked his communicator off and stopped into a lab that Dr. Eggman Robotnik was fiddling around in. "You know this is all going to end a disaster correct?" Shadow sighed from behind the round man. "Nonsense Shadow, it's all going as planned," Eggman laughed insanely and pointed at the creature he had in cryogenic sleep in a capsule in front of him with a capsule of dark energy suspended in a container connected to the capsule, "My grandfather was a genius indeed when working on you but he used the entirely wrong powersource for the Immortality Research Project. He shouldn't have used the Chaos Emeralds, oh no, he should have used the-" Just then an explosion occurred from beneath them, "make sure they don't reach here, it isn't fully ready yet."

Nodding, Shadow dashed out the door and down the hallway to the elevator, robots and badniks whizzing past his face in blurs and streaks. "Rouge," he said into his communicator as he headed down the hall, "I think we have the information we need now but G.U.N.'s not going to be able to do a thing about it." "I agree," came his partner's voice, "This is way out of their league. I'll keep Fang out of Sonic and his buddy's way, you make sure that they don't fully catch on to what's going on." "Roger," he said ending the transmission and hopping into the elevator. Floors flew past his face and he finally slowed to a stop at hallway C.

"Omega?" he shouted down the hallway and squinting in both directions, "Well, looks like the lights are out, better get the gate open. Hurriedly he darted down the hallway towards the only room with light in it. "Shadow," Omega greeted as he stepped into the room, "The robots can still not determine the origin of why the gate has stopped but to reactivate it you must go into gate itself and flip all the switches so that they're turned back on allowing energy to pass through it once more. If you stay in the gate too long after you flip them on however, the energy will course through your body destroying it." "Understood," Shadow replied and raced into the doorway in front of him opening into a long hallway with emergency lights and smoke blaring from all sides.

Though he was indeed the end result of Dr. Gerald Robotnik's Immortality Research Project he could still be killed, no doubt about that. Shadow was merely able to live forever unable to be affected by disease or viral agents, external physical forces though, could still destroy him. The smoke clouded his vision until he finally broke through it at the end of the hall. Shadow skidded to a halt on a ledge above the downed mech and spotted Sonic and his pals down below. "Sonic!" he shouted from his position catching their attention, "What are you doing here? The doctor is very displeased with you." "Shadow?!" they all shouted at once in astonishment before Sonic continued, "I thought you were with G.U.N." "Wrong," he laughed impersonating an evil character and doing a rather good job of it as he jumped down and landed in front of them, "I'm heartbroken that you haven't figured out by now that I go with whoever I see fit of being offered my services. It just tears me to pieces."

"Cut the chit chat Shadow," Sonic ordered getting into a fighting stance, "We have the Chaos Emeralds, if you're going to try and kill us do it fast cause we don't have time to fool around with you." Shadow took a step back, surprised as he rarely saw his look-a-like this serious about anything, "Sonic, aren't you usually up for making clever remarks before a fight for a bit? Not fun if you don't act the part you know." "Shut it Shadow," Knuckles growled raising a fist from behind Sonic, "seriously, we need to stop Eggman." "Guys," Sonic said looking back at his companions, "You two head on and get the doc ready for me ok? I'll keep Shadow off your backs."

"You got it," Tails replied and Knuckles nodded before heading off down the hall Eggman retreated into. "It's just you and me now Shadow," the blue hedgehog informed, "What are you up to?" "I'm surprised at how ahold of the situation you are Sonic. Sure you usually are a major factor in everything coming together and working in the way it should but never do I see you leading the ordeal," Shadow mused shrugging his shoulders and getting into a fighting stance as well, "Perhaps you should just hand over the Chaos Emeralds now." "Not a chance."

Attempting to strike, Shadow shot one of his feet forward intending to smash Sonic's face in only to hear his opponent shout words he feared would come. "CHAOS CONTROL!" WHAM! Shadow was sent flying into a huge generator and was pinned beneath it after the debris settled. "What the...how on earth did you...you really are serious about this aren't you..." Shadow sighed pitifully receiving a confirmative nod from Sonic who phased back to normal time. "I told you we have no time to play these games Shadow, we need to stop Eggman and we need to stop him now." "I doubt you could, but fine, I won't stand in your way," the ultimate lifeform replied managing to crawl out from beneath his metal prison, "You better have all the Chaos Emeralds with you if you're going up against him. And you should probably know that what he's doing is not just trying to take over the world, he's continuing the Immortality Research Project that his grandfather created me from."

"Why?" Sonic asked helping the black hedgehog to his feet, "What would he have to gain from creating...another...ultimate...oh..." "Also, he's not using the Chaos Emeralds if you haven't noticed, like his grandfather did. He's using something I think you'd recall from your trip to Little Planet." "WHAT?!" Sonic gasped jumping backwards in fright, "but...he could destroy time and space if he did that!" "Which is why you need to get down there," Shadow sighed cracking his neck, "I'll join you if I can, I have to go check on my partner though." Sonic nodded and ran as quickly as he could down the hallway to meet up with Tails and Knuckles while Shadow ran down a hallway opposite of it, smoke from the wrecked machines and badniks beginning to skew his vision.

Coughing, Shadow plunged into the room, blaring with sirens all around him. "Warning, energy buildup. If not fluctuated will cause self destruction." "Wonder what the problem is," Shadow mumbled to himself pushing one of the switches on the wall back into place, "This only ever happened when an experiment got loose and came down here." Quickly the hedgehog ran over to another switch and did the same to it, the energy and smoke beginning to turn to normal in the square metal room. "Shadow," Omega's voice said over the intercom, "you had better hurry and get the final switches into place, the sensors detect something down there with you."

"What?" Shadow said aloud in thought, "what could be down here...must be the thing that caused the energy buildup. Omega! Is it one of the ancient lab specimens?" "Unknown," came the robotic reply, "this subject seems to be organic but a form of unknown energy. Hurry and retreat back to the upper floor so we may seal the subject off in the chamber and analyze it." "Affirmative," Shadow replied and switched the final switch back into place. "Switches back in specified areas, energy buildup still commencing due blockage." "Blockage?" he questioned and looked at the center of the room where a hole was that the energy was supposed to be traveling through into a hole in the ceiling of the room. There lay in front of him a mass of swirling blackish substance that Shadow instantly kicked out of the way allowing the energy to flow again. "Energy flow commencing, systems back to normal status, please evacuate room."

As Shadow began walking back up toward the door he had entered from he began to hear echoes of kicks and gun shots. Rushing now Shadow came to an exit above where Rouge and Fang were fighting. "Give it up bat!" the sniper snickered as he fired another deadly cork past her cheek, "you know how good I am with a gun, especially when you made your deal with G.U.N. you saw how I was when I was ticked off." "Indeed," Rough panted and ducked behind a metal crate as another cork sailed between her ears, "But you remember how good I am at karate?" Taking the opportunity that Fang was using to reload his gun Rouge dashed out and slammed her heal into the back of his neck before sitting on him and pinning him to the ground.

"I win," she laughed tiredly as Fang grumbled. "Not quite bat," came Shadow's voice as he landed off to the side of them, "Fang, get to Dr. Eggman, I'll join you in a bit. Rouge, you're mine!" Gasping, Rouge was thrown off her feet as Shadow swept past at an astounding speed allowing the bounty hunter to scurry off into the base. "Looks like I did a good enough impression." "Uhuh..." Rouge agreed rubbing her butt as she stood up, "maybe a bit too good of one." "Sorry," Shadow told her and helped her up, "Listen, the demon of Soleanna is about to awaken due to Eggman's miscalculations and Sonic and his pals are the only ones heading for him at the moment. I told Sonic I'd try and meet up with him but we have to hurry." Nodding Rouge leapt into Shadow's arms, "Sorry," she said with a nervous smile, "can't really fly, wings badly burnt." Once more Shadow found himself rushing down one of Eggman's hallways, maybe for the final time.

Finally he reached the top of entrance to the hallway and reached to get back into the main area of the ARK. Just then something caught the supernatural hedgehog from behind and yanked him all the way back down into the energy chamber where pressure was already building up. "OOF!" he grunted as he slammed into a wall and shook his head about to clear the dizziness, "What the..." There standing in front of him was the mass of black substance that had shaped into a more suitable form, one that resembled him more but more...crystaline...and...darkish purple...and... "Mephiles?" The creature cocked its head to the side and stared down at Shadow with its soul-less eyes as if examining him. Shakily Shadow got back to his feet only to be swiped aside with ease by the demonic being, nearly tossing him into the deadly energy cylinder that had formed in the center of the room.

After shaking his head again Shadow opened his eyes to see thousands of blackish purple copies of himself surrounding Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles in Eggman's main chamber, the pod with Ghost descending into the depths of the lair from a hole in the floor, the blackish energy container on top of his. "Give up Sonic," the mad scientist laughed wildly, "You're completely outmatched!" "Not entirely," Shadow announced leaping down alongside them with Rouge. "Ah Shadow, it's about time you decided to join us," he said grinning, "I was wondering when you'd show your true colors, it sure took you long enough. Well now at least I can kill you knowing for a fact you were against me." "Wait, you thought I was?" "Once a traitor always one I always say," Robotnik laughed and ordered the Mephiles clones to move in on them, "I know that first hand. Now if you don't mind, die, I have a world to conquer."

Just as the clones were about to tear the animaloids to shreds a glow emitted from the center of the group and annihilated all the clones leaving Super Sonic and Super Shadow shining in the smoke as it dissipated. "I thought you might try this..." Robotnik sighed and pressed a few keys on the computer he was in front of, "You know that creature Shadow? That Mephiles that we found? Well, I figured that since you have the Chaos Emeralds to try and defeat what I throw against you why not use something just as good? Sure he doesn't have all of his set of unique items but it will do I believe."

As Robotnik clicked the last few keys a rumbling began to rip through the base and out of the hole Ghost had descended into burst an endless stream of black smoke which began to encase the entire room and its inhabitants, a mass of the smoke forming about Eggman himself. Showing no signs of stopping the smoke became a world of its own, apart from the planet earth, apart from time and space entirely, it was its own entity. Finally the smoke flowed into a pattern and the smoke engulfing Eggman began to take shape as a huge monstrous creature with blood red eyes. "My my my," the being said in a demonic voice combined with Eggman's, "I do hunger some still but do I ever smell the presence of my undying nemesis. But what's this? In the form of Sonic and Shadow? For shame, but it will be a pleasure finally crushing you beasts into mulch!"

WHAM! Shadow was thrown across the room again, his fur getting a bit singed this time from coming close to the cylinder of energy. "How are you still around?!" Shadow gasped and coughed as he leapt back to his feet, "I signed up to be the model for Mephiles drones, but that all ended when we stopped Robotnik's plan way back when!" Without any reply the creature continued to step towards Shadow intent on obviously killing him. "Warning," came the computerized voice programmed into ARK, "the pressure of the room is becoming too great, all personel must evacuate immediately before doors are sealed." Shadow's eyes darted from his opponent to the hallway on the other side of the room and finally he sidestepped to the left. Immediately the Mephiles clone thrust a version of the Chaos Spear at his foot only for Shadow to slam it back into the being's throat distracting it as he made a mad dash for the door which was already shutting at the top of the hallway. Even with his unearthly speed the doors seemed to be shutting with no chance of escape. FWOOSH! Just as the doors shut Shadow leapt out gasping for air and looked back into the hall to see the Mephiles clone at the bottom through a window swirling about uncontrollably as a mass of black energy from the combination of both the pressure and energy in the room he had just exited from.

"Shadow," said Omega from the side, "Thank you for your assistance. We were not able to identify the creature." "Don't worry," Shadow panted in reply as he tried to catch his breath, "I know exactly what it was." "We were however able to find out where the being came from." This caught Shadow's attention and he turned to his robotic friend to see him holding a capsule, "It pierced one of ARK's neaby hallways in the C sector about an hour ago, it held the creature in it. The being, we calculated, was absorbing energy from the ARK by blocking off the passage for the energy to remain supporting itself allowing the creature to power itself while not getting severely hurt with the locks in place." "Really..." Shadow said lowering his brows and putting a hand to his chin in thought, "I wonder who sent that little present to us..."

* * *

Ghost's eyes snapped open as his vision of the ARK's C Sector power room swirled into a chaotic web of black energy. "Ugh..." he moaned clutching his stomach, "too bad the scout was destroyed but it was worth it." Hopping to his feet the human animal hybrid waltzed happily into the bridge of Robotnik's battleship and greeted the commander of the evil forces in the present day and age. "So, gotten Blaze yet sir?" "No Ghost," the scientist replied with a glare, "just...observing her actions for now. If she just searches for her dead friend she won't really present much of a threat but knowing her she'll eventually come after us. When she does we need to be ready." "Agreed," Ghost told him with a smile and walked off back to his room, "I'm gonna play some games, tell me when I'm needed."

* * *

End of Chapter ) I didn't know how to go about doing this one at first in all honesty. Hope it's alright and you can tell what's going on. For those of you who don't get it Shadow's obviously having flashbacks throughout the chapter of something that happened in the past, something he can't forget that but it may have shocked you what I "character" I put in. Don't worry, it won't be the unbelievably trainwreck Next Gen/06 was. Just wanted to build more upon the story in this chapter but from...a different perspective without giving entirely too much away. Hope you all enjoyed it G'night! Also, sorry if it seemed like a short chapter but I just decided to make it as long as I thought this kind of a chapter needed to be was all )


End file.
